Argument and Tragedy
by Vanessa Gordon
Summary: Wally and Artemis are arguing again, and Robin reveals a tragedy to the rest of the team.


Young Justice was clustered in their central room. Me'gan was moving around in the kitchen as she distracted herself with her newest recipe, Connor hovered behind trying to help, and Robin had his head buried in his laptop while he sat on one side of the couch. Wally was leaning against the wall on the side of the room closest to Robin, while Artemis sat in the chair against the opposite wall, both staring out in front of them. Kaldur, who sat on the couch with Robin, glanced between the speedster and archer.

"Perhaps-"

"No." Artemis and Wally cut Kaldur off simultaneously before he could even start. They then sent each other a glare before continuing to stare pointedly at the wall.

"Would you like some cookies?" Me'gan asked hopefully.

"No," Artemis and Wally snapped again. Me'gan's shoulders slumped as she turned back to her cookies.

"Don't talk-" Connor started to defend Me'gan, wrapping an arm protectively around her shoulders.

"Stop it!" Kaldur demanded, shooting Artemis, Wally, and Connor all a dark look.

"Sorry Me'gan," Wally offered, turning to send her an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, this isn't **your** fault," Artemis agreed, shooting Wally another withering glare. Wally glared back. Connor relaxed his aggressive stance as he and Megan went back to cookie making.

"So this is **my** fault now?" Wally retorted. "Here I was thinking **you** fell onto **me**."

"Will you two shut up?" Robin requested without looking up from his laptop. They glared for another few seconds, then returned to staring at the wall. Kaldur shook his head at his two team mates. After a few minutes of awkward silence (besides the mutterings of Me'gan and Conner), Robin let out a deep sigh, looking up from his laptop.

"Are you alright?" Kaldur asked. Robin frowned, shaking his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Robin dismissed, looking back down at his laptop, only to have it snapped shut and seized by Wally.

"What?" Robin demanded, jumping to his feet.

"Tell us what's wrong," Wally demanded, holding the lap top over his head and jerking it around so Robin couldn't grab it. Robin glared.

"Robin." Kaldur turned stared at the youngest member.

"It's nothing!" Robin replied indignantly, staring at his team leader for a second through his dark glasses before turning back to Wally. "Give me back my laptop!" Wally continued to hold it over his head, so Robin jumped forward to try to snatch it. After a few seconds, he'd managed to trip his friend, and was pinning him to the ground while attempting to seize his laptop back.

"Help!" Wally yelled.

"Give it back!" Kaldur started forward, but Artemis beat him to it, pulling Robin off Wally by his arms.

"Not until you tell us what's wrong!" she replied. Robin sighed.

"Well, it all comes back to this tragedy," he started. Artemis released him as he had stopped struggling, and she and Wally stared at him.

"What happened?" Kaldur prompted from behind.

"Well, it's been replaying in my head for weeks," he continued. "It's driving me insane." His three team mates watched him sympathetically.

"Can we help at all?" Wally asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"Yeah right," Artemis snapped. "Tell us what's happened, it'll help."

"Are you sure, I don't want to subject you to it too…"

"We're your team mates, tell us what's wrong!" Artemis demanded.

"Okay," Robin agreed. "It goes like this." Then, he opened his mouth and sang:

"Goats are clever, Goats are wise

They've got four legs, they've got two eyes

Goats eat anything from fillet steak to oats

They're not as fussy as ferrets or stoats…"

Artemis, Wally, and Kaldur all stared blankly at their younger team mate as he continued.

"They can climb, climb high mountains

They don't need crampons or ropes.

They're worthy and sturdy

better built than antelopes.

Goats are clever, goats are smart

They don't drink cyder and they never fart…"

"WHAT?" Artemis was the first to get her wits back about her. "What is that?" Robin tilted his head to the side and broke into a mischievous grin.

"A tragedy. You do realize that tragedy comes from the Greek 'tragedeos', which means goat song, right?" His team mates stared at him for another few seconds.

"YOU LITTLE SQUIRT!" Artemis screamed.

"YOU HAD US REALLY WORRIED!" Wally continued.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" they chorused, and Robin broke into a full on grin before racing out of the room a few strides ahead of the other two. Kaldur watched the door they'd departed through, then picked up Robin's laptop which had been dropped in the shock of the goat song and placed it on the table. Then he turned to see Me'gan and Connor munching cookies in the kitchen.

"You knew Robin was not actually distressed?" he confirmed. Me'gan nodded. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie.

"It's nice to have them talking again," Me'gan commented. Connor nodded.

"Robin's pretty good." The three nodded, then continued with their cookies.

**A/N: I got the Goat song from John the Botanist, and the complete lyrics can be found at **.org/~. **Hope you enjoyed my sillyness!**


End file.
